Kyumako Reid
''Note: Kyumako‘s Vengeance is not a season and isn’t canon to Sprite Chronicles. It is a movie that is created by mistarells and is currently in production. '' Kyumako is an antagonist in the movie Kyumako’s Vengeance. Apparently, he is Jerrell’s older brother. This page exists only so information can be separated from the movie’s page. As it is technically a copy of said page. History/Backstory Kyumako was born on Mokasu during the time Hedro ruled over it. He is the older brother of Jerrell and is 10 years older than him. Much like Jerrell, Kyumako's father Kyota never really paid any attention to him due to his self -righteousness. Kyumako was a very silent son and really only spoke when he had to as years went on. He always wore sandals instead of shoes because he wanted to be different from his parents. When he turned 7, he was forced to come with his parents to a secret a hideout so he wouldn't be left alone in the house. There, they met Kyoto's "men" to plot against Hedro's ruling. After the meeting was over, Hedro's soldiers immediately came in and killed all of Kyota's men except him, his wife, and Kyumako. Kyumako panicked in fear as the soldiers were pointing guns at them, he quickly grabbed Kyota's knife and stabbed all of the soldiers by himself. Kyota was shocked at what his son did and told him to never do that again. He decided to train Kyumako so that he can learn to control his anger. Each day when he was training Kyumako, Kyumako started talking more, but it wasn't the words his father was expecting. Kyumako was wondering why people die on this planet and started questioning him that it's not fair. Kyota dodged the question and basically told him to not worry about it. 3 years later when Kyumako turned 10, Jerrell was born. Kyumako never wanted to see his younger brother because he didn't want him to experience death the same way he did. One night, while his parents weren't around in the house, Kyumako had a knife in his hand so he can stab Jerrell quickly and silently. As he was about to, Kyota came in and took the knife away from him. Kyumako was quickly angered and explained to him that he just doesn't like that they have to be treated like pawns for evil men like Hedro. He wanted to change this planet so it can be cured, not suffer in it. Kyota punched Kyumako in the face and told him that he's delusional. Kyumako was upset, but he believed that if he did kill Jerrell, it would be for the greater good of this planet. In fact, in his mind, he thinks by killing him, he would actually be saving him. As mysterious as Kyumako was, he shook his head to his father and went outside. He then saw Deker, who was disappointed in what Kyumako did. Deker told him to not make any mistakes like that again because viewing the world like that is only gonna cause him more pain. Kyumako was questioning him who he was and Deker never told him his name. He just gave him an advice and told him to not be like Hedro. Then Deker disappeared and Kyumako was screaming at the top of his lungs that he would be better than a guy like Hedro. Kyota heard his screaming from outside and Kyumako turned around with a smile saying that he's gonna change the world whether they liked it or not, and he wanted to show proof of that by going to a different planet that doesn't have as much suffering as Mokasu did. Before he ran away from home, he went back inside and took a red visor that his father always kept and put it on for himself. When he left, he was walking in the streets as Hedro's soldiers were patrolling the areas while houses were locked. He looked at Hedro's building far ahead and walked towards it. As he got there, he noticed a spaceship right next to it and decided to steal it for himself to get out of Mokasu. For some reason, it already had coordinates to Earth and viewed different fan characters in it. The spaceship was designed as an exit route for Hedro to escape in case of an emergency. Kyumako was all set and left Mokasu without looking back. The soldiers, as well as Hedro, looked up and the soldiers shot multiple gunfires at the spaceship as it was flying away. As he came to Earth, the controls were getting out of control and he landed really hard. Kyumako decided to use this spaceship as a way to search people who could possibly have the same suffering that he did, but he knew it would take some time, maybe even years(which it did). 10 years later, he hid in the shadows most of the time and still managed to use the spaceship. He even stayed in small villages that needed help. He was able to help the poor and managed to shelter with them a couple of times. He decided to train himself almost every day and even walked in the streets with his hood on and saw a couple of stores that had to do with martial arts. He went inside and was thrilled at what he saw. He trained in there most of his time. Each day he got better as a martial artist and even fought and defeated the martial arts teachers. Kyumako then asked them if they wanted to join him to change the world. And as it would appear, the teachers laughed at him for asking a question like that. Kyumako felt offended because he didn't understand what was so funny and they thought he wasn't serious. He then decided to kill them out of anger. As mysterious as Kyumako was, he wanted to change his appearance so that he wouldn't have to be reminded of his past. He went to some ruins where he found two dark orbs. Although he was curious about them, he went inside first to see if there was anybody there. An old man (who was later revealed as Deker in Part 5) with a robe and coverings on his face appeared in front of Kyumako. The one who supposedly died from the usage of 10 dark orbs as legend says, was alive in front of him and explained to Kyumako about the legend of it. Kyumako was getting more curious about the dark orbs as the old man was explaining it to him. The old man told him why using the dark orbs would make anybody crazy with power, and that's why he ended up in a ruins for so many years. Kyumako's eyes grew with excitement as he felt there was still hope for this planet. He asked the old man if he could have the two dark orbs, and he quickly told him no. Kyumako then got angry and told him that he wouldn't get crazy with the dark orbs because he's not weak. The old man told him that it doesn't matter how strong he may think he is, that much power can corrupt just about anybody. Kyumako decided to kill him and grabbed the two dark orbs that were already outside and was able to change his appearance. Without Kyumako's knowledge at the time, Deker's body disappeared, as if he was never there. Kyumako's ideal of being a hero by changing the world soon became different as his mindset became darker, as well as his appearance. It would seem his mission of finding people who suffered as he did in the past would go away. Not until a few months later when he went back to the spaceship to see if there were any fan characters he was interested in. Kyumako viewed Seldom first, who was destroying cities out of his anger and the data showed why he did. Kyumako was amused and decided to go to him himself. The only thing Seldom could think about was killing. His rage was so filled up due to the fact that he lost everyone he cared about. Kyumako sympathized with him and understood how he felt. He explained to him how he viewed the world as it is and told him to join him. He told him to use that anger for a greater cause. He then taught Seldom how to keep himself in check and when the time comes, he can release the monster that is inside of him. The next person he viewed was Siro, who was angered at the fact that his sister got killed, Kyumako was able to help him realize that there can be a way to make Earth a better place without any suffering. Siro questioned Kyumako as to how he would be able to do that. He told Siro that with his help, he can make their dream become a reality. Kyumako also wanted Siro to be his eyes and ears to everything that goes on that may be beneficial to them. Siro agreed and decided to join him. The last one was Jin, who became very lethal and killed anyone who got in his way. Jin felt lost and didn't know what kind of person he should be, but Kyumako encouraged him to keep this side of him, but also keep another side where he can control himself. Jin looked into Kyumako's eyes and knew that he was genuinely trying to help him. So Jin decided to let Kyumako teach him and soon followed him, along with Siro and Seldom. They went to his spaceship to view other fan characters out there and even listened to most of them, in which included his own brother Jerrell. Kyumako got every detail he needed to know about each selected fan character he specifically chose. But, he wanted to be sure so he had 3 of them become friends with them. He also explained the 3 of them about the legend behind the dark orbs and wanted to make finding the remaining six their top priority once their cover would be blown. Siro has heard about the dark orbs himself and also told Kyumako that the dark orbs won't surface in Earth in the next 7 years. So, 7 years went by and Kyumako was informed of Jerrell's personality and what happened with him and Hedro back on Mokasu in the data of his spaceship. Shocking as it was to know that his parents were dead, Kyumako was rather amused at the fact that they died because he feels they deserved to suffer in Mokasu and knew that something like this would happen to Jerrell. Although he feels sorry for what Jerrell had to go through, he still doesn't really care for him because of his self -righteousness mindset and not trying to change the world to make it better. Kyumako was informed about Hedro and what he did, and although he wanted to kill him himself, he wanted to buy his time and see how things play out between Jerrell and Hedro. He then had an idea and informed Seldom, Siro, and Jin. He wanted to play an act by having three of them disappear unexpectedly in front of their friends as if they were captured. During the events in Mokasu's Warrior, Kyumako watched as everything was planned out and even saw Jerrell's "brother" Shin get killed by Hedro. It was about time for Kyumako to leave the spaceship and destroy it as he went somewhere underground. After the battle between Jerrell and Hedro was over, Kyumako was ready to execute his plan after all of these years and change the world for the greater good. He wants to prove all of those who doubted him in the past wrong, including Deker. He wants to prove that he will become a God and will save people in Earth from suffering. Following the events in Part 1, Kyumako claimed that the last time he saw Deker was 18 years ago, but his overconfidence in his plan made him forget that really the last time he saw Deker was in the ruins where he "killed" him. Trivia * Kyumako Reid is voiced by Super Buu from DBZ. * The only person who knows Kyumako is Jerrell's brother is currently Deker. * Kyumako's clothes are inspired by the video game called Bushido Blade 2. Category:Characters Category:Mistarells